


补票

by Zxy



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	补票

金希澈拿着一根筷子，正孜孜不倦的戳着面前的下酒菜。李赫宰坐在对面，眼神在桌子上那盘千疮百孔的小菜和他哥那张仿佛丢了魂一样的脸之间来回移动，第不知道多少次欲言又止后终于鼓起勇气开口“希澈哥啊……你这是……更年期到了吗”

说完李赫宰已经做好了挨打的准备，神奇的是金希澈竟然没有发火，只抬头有气无力的瞪了他一眼，然后低头继续戳面前的小鱿鱼。

李赫宰觉得这样不行，他哥这是明显的有心事，他作为队内最贴心的弟弟，金希澈借酒消愁时酒友一号，必须要担当起为哥哥排忧解难处理心结的大任。

所以他大着胆子抢了金希澈手里的筷子，在金希澈烦躁的再次抬头时摆出一副语重心长的样子“哥啊，有什么烦心事你说，说出来我才能帮你想办法是不是”

金希澈听了长长了叹了口气，表情在一种微妙的别扭和犹豫里转折了很久，终于像是下定决心开了口“猴子啊，哥又分手了……”

还没说完李赫宰就一口酒呛住，好不容易咽下去以后不留情面的笑了出来。

金希澈挂着吃了苍蝇一样的表情看这李赫宰这丧心病狂的嘲笑，心里不由自主的又想起了昨天分手时女人那副梨花带雨的脸。

其实他们交往也没有很久，妆容精致的女人在他面前欲语泪先流，最后一副伤心至极的模样说“欧巴你实在是太不懂爱了”

金希澈听了一时之间还没想到自己该用什么表情面对才算合适，那边已经更加入戏的往下抱怨“你只爱你自己，你爱我要是有爱自己的十分之一，我们也不会变成今天这样”

金希澈这次听了彻底的不想有表情了，取而代之的是有点心累的感觉，他想了想，最后摆了摆手算是同意了女人提出的分手。

 

李赫宰还没停下他那将生死置之度外的嘲笑，金希澈已经把头撇到一边不想搭理他，同时在心里骂自己竟然会找他喝酒。

又默默的叹了口气，金希澈到现在还搞不懂自己怎么就不爱她了？

带她去高级餐厅吃饭，周末的时候约她看电影，出门工作也记得带纪念品回来送给她。

这还不算爱她？

那他妈到底什么才是爱？

金希澈想不明白。

本来想着喝酒的时候找李赫宰探讨一下，但他现在觉得自己简直是愚蠢。

金希澈叹了第三口气，发誓如果以后再有这样的事也绝对不会再找李赫宰喝酒。

 

可事实证明宇宙大明星还是打了自己的脸。

因为受伤颇深，金希澈下定决心在彻底搞懂“什么是爱”这个深奥且抽象的命题之前不再谈恋爱。

这一单身，没想到就单出了问题。

 

练习室里，金希澈坐在角落，看着他的好队友们一遍一遍的练习这次的主打。

朴正洙正从右边闪入，带着他的两个领舞，part完成的干净利落。

金希澈正对着镜子，一不小心就看到了他那为了表演勾人又可爱的表情。

“噌”的一声，心里好像突然被点起了一簌小火苗，金希澈惊觉自己好像有点不正常。

认识十八年，他怎么今天才突然发现朴正洙原来这么好看。

啊那诱人的表情，柔韧的腰，纤细的腿……停，他觉得自己不能再看下去了。

金希澈尴尬的捂上了脸，觉得自己可能是个颜狗。

 

他决定回家，结果深度纠结了几天还没理出头绪，朴正洙就主动找上门了。

那天金希澈正在家打游戏打的昏天暗地，朴正洙拎了两个饭盒，自顾自的解了密码锁进了屋，吓了金希澈一跳。

“你你你你怎么来了”

“我来给你送泡菜啊，我自己做的”朴正洙晃了晃手里的盒子。慢条斯理的走到茶几上放下，一边打开一边絮絮叨叨“你不是不爱吃泡菜叶吗，我都给你挑出去了。还有这是神童做的白切肉，而且他做的浇汁的也很好吃我让他多给你做了一份……”

“谢谢啊……”金希澈找了半天才找到自己打结的舌头，艰难的开口。

颤颤巍巍的张嘴接过朴正洙喂的泡菜，看着他期待的眼神里下意识的回复“好吃”

朴正洙满意的嘿嘿的乐，开心的摆了摆手把盒子利索的收拾进冰箱里，一套动作行云流水，看的金希澈一愣一愣。

他觉得自己更愁了，这回不是小火苗了，心头好像有一万匹野马奔驰呼啸而过。

“咚、咚、咚”金希澈听到了自己如擂的心跳声。

 

送过泡菜以后朴正洙销声匿迹了好几天，再见面已经是在打歌的舞台。

虽然并不参加录制，但金希澈还是按时上了班，又愧疚的为队友们买好了应援咖啡。带着抱歉的跟大家开着玩笑。朴正洙不说话，端着咖啡站在人群后面笑眯眯的看着他们胡闹，金希澈的眼神从他身上来回的瞥过，看着他云淡风轻的样子莫名其妙的别扭。

等到他们上了台，金希澈留在下面盯着看，越看越觉得大事不好。

他也不再是十几岁的愣头青了，最近这心恸意味着什么他当然明白。

但他没想过自己竟然会对自家队友动了心思，而且还是官方跟他最不熟的那一个。

金希澈站在台下，看着摄像头里表情完美的挑不出一点毛病的朴正洙，觉得他这队友不得了，竟然能凭借一己之帅，提醒他宇宙大明星原来是个gay。

 

金希澈再次捂脸，觉得自己真的是个颜狗。

 

于是他第二次找了李赫宰喝酒。他想着这方面李赫宰应该比较有经验，他可以暂时放下自己上次立的巨型flag谦虚的像他讨教一点。

 

可事实证明，做人一定要坦荡荡，偷偷摸摸心里有鬼是办不成事的。

金希澈秉着要委婉的原则，再加上别别扭扭的不好意思，一晚上车轱辘的客套话来回说，就是绕不到正题上去。结果一不小心，就忽略了李赫宰酒量一般这个事实。

等他反应过来，李赫宰已经醉的趴在桌子上不省人事。

酒已半酣的金希澈愣了一下，随即狠狠地咬了咬后槽牙，强忍着把这个中看不中喝的弟弟扔到马路上的冲动，打了电话叫人来接。

费了半天劲也没什么进展的金希澈很郁闷，于是等待的过程自己又觉得不过瘾的多喝了几杯，结果一多喝，就不小心也喝醉了。

 

最后是怎么回去的不知道，金希澈第二天早上是被狗舔醒的。

“起伏别闹”金希澈迷迷糊糊的抬手撸了一把脑袋上方的狗头。

然后觉得这触感不太对，他家起伏什么时候变成毛茸茸的了……

震惊的猛的睁开眼睛，就近距离看到了心空那张貌美如花的小脸。

宇宙大明星觉得自己大脑可能死机了，醉酒之后在喜欢的人床上醒来这件事太冲击了，他得缓缓。浴室有哗哗的水声，看来主人还在洗澡。

没想到他一低头，看到了更冲击的画面。

“谁能告诉我我为什么没有穿衣服啊”，金希澈绝望了。

 

所以朴正洙打开浴室的门，看到的就是坐在床上一脸生无可恋悔不当初的金希澈。

“哟宇宙大明星醒了？”朴正洙靠在门框上，叠着手臂玩味的看他“昨天的事还记得不？”

他这么一说金希澈好像想起来了点什么。

他好像记得他们接了吻，他把朴正洙按在了床上，睡衣布料下面是被他故意挑逗鼓胀起来的两个乳尖，朴正洙的裤子很好脱，他的手指伸进去的时候那人还痛的咬了他的肩膀。

想起来这些片段的金希澈尴尬的不敢抬头，他不太敢想象朴正洙现在是什么心情。他没在想到自己喝醉了竟然能把人给睡了，还是半夜上门强迫的那种。

现在他觉得自己不是个颜狗了，他觉得自己是个禽兽。

他要怎么跟朴正洙解释他这点见不得光的小心思呢，朴正洙这人平时看着挺温柔，但是碰到什么看不惯的事一向当机立断。

金希澈想到这裹了裹被子，觉得朴正洙没把他直接扔出去真是浓浓的队友情。

他心惊胆战的抬头，觉得自己实在是没立场没身份做这样的事，找借口也不应该，而且他不想朴正洙讨厌他，倒不如直接道歉。

“正……正洙啊，我喝醉了，对不起啊”金希澈挠了挠头“不过这……”

朴正洙抖了抖嘴角，从无数爆炸性信息中选择了最无足轻重的那一个“还不是因为你喝多了耍酒疯，跟我从客厅一路打到卧室，最后我不慎落败，迫不得已只能做了下面那个……”

金希澈震惊，觉得这个展开不是他想象的，朴正洙这么坦荡倒是叫他慌了神，只能硬着头皮接着说下去。

“那个，我真的不是故意的，你是我最好的朋友，虽然这么说有点混蛋，但是你能不能就当这件事没发生过，我们还是最纯洁的队友关系……”金希澈越说越心虚，实在不好意思再直视朴正洙那双带着戏谑的眼。

“唉”最后朴正洙叹了口气，语出惊人“我和你睡都睡过了，你现在告诉我要和我保持纯洁的队友关系，我觉得不ok”

“啊？”金希澈慌了，盯着朴正洙死机半天，终于找到自己的智商反应过来自己或许可以冲动一下。

“正洙啊，其实我喜欢你”金希澈声若蚊呐的嘟囔。

房间里静了三十秒，朴正洙潇洒的转身“我知道了”

他头也不回的往衣帽间走，“车都让你上了还不明白怎么事，你是猪吗”朴正洙说，“我昨天可没喝多”

 

【fin】


End file.
